Many developments in both semiconductor structures and manufacturing processes have contributed to reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuits. As gate lengths continue to shrink, it becomes increasingly difficult to reduce parasitic effects and avoid shorting between adjacent components. Specifically, as the distance between a transistor gate and its associated source/drain contact becomes smaller due to shrinking of the unit cell size, a short between the gate and contact may occur.